mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Games Ponies Play/@comment-5926076-20130209162452
BTW just so people won't get upset at me for something completely their fault, I'm gonna throw a giant SPOILER ALERT right here. It was nice that had a little continuity nod to the previous episode.at the beginning and end, that was nice and throws out the whole "filler thing" some people claim and it was kinda cute (might go back and watch that episode again). I also like the character development that RD got, makes me like her a little bit better. It was a nice touch to give her some more background of her life as a filly and was fitting for the episode. I'm liking the development of these characters origin so far. Although it might have been necessary to drive the episode in the manner it was, why didn't the group ask who she was in the first place. Would have saved them an entire episode. Or maybe have her lie so she can get a peak at the empire, you know, that sort of thing. I don't think Twilight would overlook something like that for so long or at least not at the rate that she did. Speaking of Twily, seems like she's taking calming down lessons from Cadence (also getting tired of that Lady Bug thing but that's just me being a nitpicky spectic), so doesn't seem like a repeat of Lesson Zero will happen again. Goodbye Princess panic speculations! Also, that pony was getting quite flirty with Shining Armor. I mean I know she wants the D, but that's property of Cadence. If she wants a prince, she's gonna have to take Blueblood; and trust me, she doesn't want that, just ask Rarity. Kinda funny how we all thought this was gonna be a Rarity episode. Also still no reason Spike didn't get invited to the preparation (curtosy of Cadence). Isn't he like good with management and list? He could have helped Rarity with that little hair fiasco, although he probably would have been floating with lovelorn eyes most of the time. Oh well, maybe he'll..no, he better get invited to the games. I think the games will be like the Gala where they wait awhile for it to happen. Maybe somewhere at the end of season 4. Also thought Pinkie's humor was getting annoying and old...but that's with every episode this season (and all really) So what's the final verdict? Well, although there were small things that could have been better, for what it's worth it was a really well done episode. A solid 9/10 with a Dragon Gold Honor to add to the games! I can't say these last two episodes dissapointed me. While I prefered the previous one, this was a good watch and I enjoyed most of it. Now if you excuse me, I got to set up my telescope and balcany on the Land of Ooo with my popcorn and soda, because next week, a storms a comin'. I don't think I need to mention what it is. See ya'll at the season finale.